


😭🥺😭

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is guilty;  he did something wrong and is trying to make it up to Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Texting Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289297
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	😭🥺😭

Alec took in a deep breath as he was getting himself ready to text his husband. The two of them had gotten into a fight and Alec thought Magnus would let it go by now but no. Magnus left their loft early that day due to a home call job that he got from one of his clients, but it was still unlike Magnus to just leave like this. They didn't even have their morning coffee together and Alec didn't get his usual kiss before either of them went out to do their job. But then again, he did mess up and he just took in a deep breath and shook his head. _ He went behind Magnus' back and he just did the most horrible thing ever. _

Alec took in a deep breath and tried to think of something that would help him gain Magnus' forgiveness and he just rubbed the back of his neck and started thinking. He apologised many times, but silent treatment it was and he just pouted. Alec bit his lip - maybe he should try acting cute? Or maybe he should prepare something romantic for him and Magnus. A little dinner at Magnus' favourite restaurant. 

"What do I do?" asked Alec, who was now talking to himself and in the end he decided to just text his husband to see if he was near to being forgiven. It was bad, but Alec honestly didn't get it at first. All he really did was-

Yes. Okay. A text. That way Magnus was going to at least read what he had to say. Alec doubted that Magnus would pick up the phone call. Also he was on duty. That was why Alec picked up his phone and found his husband among his contacts and decided to be brave. What was the worst thing that could happen? 

**Alec:** Magnus, are you there? I know that you are still probably pissed at me, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to, it sort of just slipped out. 😢😢😢 How can I make it up to you? I will do anything 😭😭😭

Alec waited and he waited and he didn't get a reply. Getting nervous, Alec decided to wait a bit longer. "He's just busy. Duty calls; he's with a client. I am sure he cannot be angry with me anymore, right?" he carried on his monologue. 

But half an hour passed and Alec cracked. Convinced that Magnus was still pissed off and guilt ridden to the core, Alec sent a few more texts to his husband.

**Alec:** Magnus! 🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁

**Alec:** I know I messed up 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Alec:** Are you still angry? 😟😟😟😟

**Alec:** I love you so much  **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔💔💔😿😿😿😿😿😾😾😾😾😥😥😥😥😥**

**Alec:** You're probably just busy with your client… right? 

**Alec:** Are you giving me the silent treatment? 😱😱😱😱😭😭

The stream of text were enough to summon Magnus back because a text came back and Alec felt his heart beating much faster.  _ What was Magnus going to say? Oh he was going to tell him that he was disturbing him at work and that he was annoying!  _ Alec could just see it all.

**Magnus:** Darling? What happened? Sorry; I was busy with the client. Couldn't get to phone in time. What's wrong? I'm all yours now  **💖**

**Alec:** I am so sorry 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺**

**Magnus:** Alexander? 

**Magnus:** Calm down. 💖

**Magnus:** And tell me slowly what happened 🤗🤗🤗🤗 I'm sure we can figure it out 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Alec:** You're mad at me! 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Magnus:** What? How? When? 😱😱😱😱😱😱 

Alec arched his brow.

**Alec:** About yesterday 😭😭😭 You said you felt betrayed that I watched the ending of our show with Simon first 🙁😟 and then I had the audacity to spoil the ending for you. I'm such a bad person 😭😭😭😭😭 I am sorry 💔💔💔💔

**Alec:** I got too excited and it slipped out

**Alec:** I'm sorry for going behind your back 😟😟😟😟

**Alec:** I will work hard to gain back your trust. I promise 🤗🤗🤗🤗 just please forgive me 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** Please? 🥺

Alec was nervously waiting for Magnus' reply.

**Magnus:** Alexander… that. Oh, you silly Nephilim. Of course I’m no angry at you about that. I mean I did… say that, but that was me being over-dramatic as per usual. Come on, I’m not angry at you, it happens. Cheer up, darling, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I swear. It’s all okay and I love you very much as well, my love 🤗🤗🤗🤗 Now stop worrying, okay? 💖💖💖

**Alec:** But today as well. Before you left you were giving me the silent treatment 😭😭

**Magnus:** Me? 🤨

**Magnus:** 🤔🤔

**Magnus:** 🧐

**Alec:** Yes, you were giving me the silent treatment 😭😭 I wanted to have coffee with you and talk a little bit like we usually do before we go do our job, but you didn’t have coffee with me and you didn’t even give me my goodbye kiss 😭😭 And this is why I think you are still angry with me 😭😭 I am so sorry!!!!!

**Magnus:** Oh, darling, that’s not because I was angry with you, I promise.💖💖

**Alec:** Are you sure? 🥺🥺

**Magnus:** Of course I am. I was just in a hurry and I couldn’t have the coffee, which I am very sorry about. And I wasn’t giving you the silent treatment, we did chat a little bit 💖💖 And I am sorry about the kiss. Again, I was in a hurry. I forgot my bag as well, told you… this client is testing my last nerve 😒😒😒

**Alec:** 🥺🥺🥺

**Magnus:** Stop with the puppy eyes, you’re making me guilty. I am sorry too 😭😭😭

**Magnus:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** No, don’t cry, why are you crying?? 😭😭😭

**Magnus:** Why are you crying?!

**Alec:** Because you’re crying!!!!! 😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** ??????

**Magnus:** Oh, Alexander, you’re adorable. I am sorry about saying what I did. I told you; it was because of my over-dramatic self. Ask Ragnor about it or Cat - they will tell you how many times I’ve spoiled things for them when we used to watch TV shows together. Also, it’s not a big deal. It’s okay, all is okay. You’re forgiven, even though there wasn’t anything to forgive, truly. But yes, you are forgiven and I love you very much 💖💖💖💖

**Magnus:** 💖💖💖💖💖💖

**Magnus:** I’ll make it up to you when I come back home. I’ll give you lots of kisses and hugs 💖

**Alec:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** Alexander?!

**Alec:** I love you so much 💖💖💖💖💖💖

**Alec: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰**

**Alec: 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍**

**Alec: 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳**

**Alec: 💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝**

**Alec: 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

**Alec:** I love you so muuuch❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣

**Magnus:** Ah… my adorable little dork  **🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** I have been forgiven  **🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳**

**Alec:** I swear I’ll be a good boy from now on 😇

**Magnus: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

Alec took in a deep breath and then he nodded. Okay, good, he was forgiven. 

_ Thank goodness! _


End file.
